


Self Care

by MacaroniMacaw2209



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klance is my shit, M/M, No Smut, Nobody knows this, Swearing, keith has soft skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaroniMacaw2209/pseuds/MacaroniMacaw2209
Summary: "Keith holy shit your face is so soft"That's what Lance said as he and Keith were washing off their face masks. His hand had bumped Keith's face, and man was it soft. It was an unnatural amount of soft. Too soft for a boy like Keith. Keith's hand raised clumsily to his own face, he put his hand against his skin. "It is...?"





	1. Face Masks and Bonding go Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is my first actual work. I've written fics before but this is the first one I've liked enough to share. I hope you enjoy reading!  
> ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

"Keith holy shit your face is so soft"  
That's what Lance said as he and Keith were washing off their face masks. His hand had bumped Keith's face, and man was it soft. It was an unnatural amount of soft. Too soft for a boy like Keith. Keith's hand raised clumsily to his own face, he put his hand against his skin. "It is...?"  
Keith wasn't sure if it really was soft, he knew Lance could have just been lying. But he wasn't. Lance reached up again and cupped Keith's cheek in his hand to really feel Keith’s skin this time, he smiled. "Yeah, it's really soft. I told you, face masks are a great thing and we shouldn't take them for granted!"  
Keith chuckled, trying to ignore the blush that was raising to his cheeks. Lance, his crush, was holding his face. This had to be a dream. Keith could have sworn Lance's hand lingered on his face for a few seconds longer than it had to, before sliding off. Lance smiled brightly with that infuriatingly perfect grin. "We should do this more often, I promise I won't forget this time.”  
Keith grunted. He was still salty that Lance "forgot" their bonding moment, but he smiled anyways. Lance was a person he felt he could be himself with. He didn't have to hide his blush, he didn't have to act cold. He could just be Keith, and he loved that. "Yeah, I’d love to do it again sometime. It’d be really nice."  
Lance beamed at the response. Hell, the kid was certainly blushing. He didn't expect Keith to accept, and at this point, he was using it as an excuse to pamper his crush. "Great! I can't wait 'till we do it again!"  
Keith swore he saw Lance blush, but he wasn't quite sure if he was reading Lance's face right. He didn't say anything about it, and smiled softly at Lance. He definitely felt a warm blush raise to his cheeks, but did he care? No, not really.  
The two sat there, just looking at each other. Keith was taking in every infuriatingly handsome feature of Lance’s stupid face. He took in every freckle, the dimples on Lance’s cheeks, the way his hair curled upwards messily, that stupid, perfect smile. Lance was a handsome guy, no doubt about it. Lance was the one who eventually broke that peaceful silence. The one who spoke up. The one who startled Keith a lil. "Y'know....you're pretty cute when you blush like that."  
Keith stared at Lance, baffled at what he just heard. Lance Mcclain, the Sharpshooter, just called him cute. Nobody ever called Keith cute. As such, the blush on his cheeks ended up growing deeper. He stuttered and fumbled his words, god was he flustered. "Wh-n-no! I-I'm not cute in general!"  
This made lance chuckle. Keith was so cute to him, he was always cute. Everything about Keith was cute to him. Keith’s violet eyes, his stupid mullet, his lopsided smile, that infuriatingly adorable laugh. Everything. Lance wanted to stay around Keith forever, but he knew that won’t be the case. He knew that Keith didn’t have the same feelings, or so he thought. He looked at the boy next to him. Keith’s face was bright red and he was hugging his knees, Lance had never seen him act this way. Lance caught himself staring and he looked away, probably shifting his gaze to something in the corner. “You most certainly are cute. Have you seen your face? It’s like, really adorabl-”  
Lance was cut off by Keith’s hand. He blinked, Keith really did just have his hand on Lance’s mouth. Lance grinned a little bit. He grabbed Keith’s hand and removed it from his mouth, but he did not let go of Keith’s hand. He did not want to let go, he couldn’t bring himself to let go. “Alright, I get the message. I won’t state fact anymore.”  
Keith’s blush shifted to a darker, crimson shade. Lance was holding his hand. This fact was throwing him off, he didn’t expect Lance to just hold his hand, but one thing was for sure. He didn’t want to let go either, so he didn’t. He started grinning a little bit. Lance noticed this, and man did he love Keith’s lopsided grin. “Oh, uhmm...a-are you...d-do you…?”  
Lance gestured to their intertwined hands. He couldn’t form the words, they just weren’t there. Keith, however, knew exactly what Lance was alluding to. He was alluding to their hands, he wanted to know if Keith was okay with it. Lance would certainly let go if Keith wasn’t okay, but to his surprise, Keith smiled all lopsided and mumbled, “i-it’s okay, Lance…I don’t mind it…”  
Keith’s answer had made Lance blush a bit more than he had been expecting. He definitely didn’t expect Keith to be okay with it, Keith didn’t seem like the guy to be okay with hand holding. The taller boy shifted his position on Keith’s floor so that he sat next to the other. The paler boy grinned. He was holding Lance’s hand. He was sitting next to Lance. He was with Lance. Keith looked up at Lance, he could definitely get used to this.


	2. A Little bit of Keith Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance steals Keith for a relaxing spa day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLy I had the ideas to finish this one. This one is probably a lot of rambling but I mean, i'm still learning lmao. Enjoy!

“Keith!”   
the voice rang through the halls of the Castle of Lions, anyone who knew that voice knew it was none other than Lance Mcclain. So why was Lance sprinting through the halls, yelling for Keith? Didn't those two hate each other? No, they didn't. They were close, but none of the other paladins knew this. “Keith where you at, buddy?”   
“Right here.”  
A familiar voice sounded not far behind Lance. That low voice couldn't belong to anyone but Keith. He smiled a tiny bit when Lance jumped and let out a tiny yelp. Hanging out with Lance was his favourite thing, and it was clear that's what Lance was here for. Lance turned to the voice. “Oh! There you are. C’mon, let’s go hang out. I mean, only if you want to though...”  
Lance rubbed the back of his neck. The boy was certainly flustered, he usually was when he was around Keith. He knew deep down that Keith would love to hang out, but he always made sure Keith was okay with it. Keith grinned at Lance, he knew that’s why the taller boy had come. It was just obvious to him. “Yeah, let’s go hang out.”  
Keith’s answer had made Lance grin. He grabbed Keith’s hand and made a beeline for his own room. With Keith close behind, they made it to Lance’s room. “You are about to have the greatest day on this ship. Trust me, it’s gonna be fun and relaxing.”  
Keith raised an eyebrow with a tiny grin. He stepped into Lance’s room, the taller boy at his side. Before Keith could do anything, Lance had let go of Keith’s hand and gone into the bathroom. Not even three minutes later, Lance came back out into the main part of his room, holding various self care items. He sat Keith on the bed and smiled. “You’ve been pushing yourself lately, it’s time that you get a day to relax.”  
Relaxing? Keith liked the sound of that. He never gave himself enough time to properly relax, the majority of his free time was spent training. Lance wasn’t about to let Keith just go and train for hours on end. Not at all. They were dating on the low key, mostly just hand holding. Both of them enjoyed it, and were easily flustered by the mere thought. “Okay, so what I’m gonna do today is pamper you. Just, lots of pampering. We’re gonna start off with a face mask, then while we’re waiting for the mask, I’m gonna give you a manicure. After that we’ll wash the mask off, and I’m gonna wash that mullet of yours. Sound good?”  
Keith nodded with a grin. He never had chances to have moments like this. Lance smiled brightly, and instructed Keith to close his eyes. He didn’t want to get any of the mask in the red paladin’s eyes. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for that. After Keith had closed his eyes as instructed, Lance began putting the mask on Keith’s skin, earning a content smile from the mullet head. Lance liked being the source of that smile, and that made him smile as well. While waiting for Keith's mask to dry, lance began the manicure. He ended up painting Keith’s nails (as per Keith’s request) red. The two spent the whole time giggling and flirting, it was fun for them. Before they knew it, Keith’s face mask was dry. Lance stood up from his bed. “C’mon, let’s go wash that off your face.”  
Keith stood up and the two of them went to the bathroom, the mullet head washed the mask off. Lance watched him for a moment, before he tapped his chin. Keith couldn't know what was going on in Lance's head, but he could already tell it wasn't going to be good. “Keith, how long has it been since you've deep conditioned? Have you even done it before?”  
Keith shrugged and let out an “Uhhhh-” to which Lance responded by putting his hand over keith's mouth. “Okay, that's answer enough for me. Trust me, deep conditioning is a blessing. It'll make your hair super soft.”  
Keith grinned, he liked the sound of that. His hair was usually dry. He never used conditioner, just shampoo. “Sounds great, my hair is usually dry. It'd be a nice change of pace.”  
Keith didn't know how long Lance took to get the conditioner into his hair. Though, he didn't mind it. It felt nice, and once all the conditioner was in, there was a lot of giggling and flirty jokes coming from the two boys. Keith snickered, “Okay, okay. One more. Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? ‘Cause you're CuTe”  
“Keeeith, oh my god, you're going to give me a heart attack.” The lanky boy was laughing, and blushing. The two had lost track of time, and they noticed, but they didn't do anything about it. “C’mon, let's go wash your hair out and dry it too.”  
Lance had washed Keith’s hair out and dried it, (who knew the castle of lions had hair dryers) and holy shit it looked fluffy and shiny and soft. Keith looked in the mirror at his hair. “Wow, it actually looks healthy for once.”  
Lance laughed a bit, god that laugh was going to kill Keith. Lance reached up and felt Keith's hair, and when Keith didn't protest, he reminded himself to do it as much as he possibly could. Hell, it was obvious Keith liked the feeling. “...soft, like your stupid face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i have no clue what I'm going to do for chapter 3 so I'm going to brainstorm a bunch. ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	3. Fear is a Thing Dealt to Those who do not Deserve Such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance...what's your biggest fear?"  
> Lance looked at Keith and tilted his head, "why do you ask?"  
> "Just...curious I guess."  
> "My biggest fear..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOO BOY that took WAY longer than it should've!  
> I finally got around to finishing this chapter! Took lots of thinking, but I finally got it.  
> ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

“Lance...what's your biggest fear?”  
Lance looked at Keith and tilted his head, “why do you ask?”  
“Just...curious I guess.”  
“My biggest fear…” Lance hugged his knees, “is falling in love with someone, them falling in love with me…and then them forgetting I exist…”  
Keith stared at Lance for a moment, “Geez…that's scary…”  
Lance nodded. He rested his chin on his knees, “I've always feared being forgotten. It's just…the thought of doing something great, and everyone forgetting you existed? Terrifying.”  
Keith leaned against the wall, and looked out the window in Lance's room. It had a view of the stars. Being in space definitely had it's perks. “Yeah...sounds terrifying.”  
Keith watched Lance for a moment. Lance always looked so calm, but right now? He just looked...sad. “Hey, you okay?”  
“Mmhm…” Lance nodded, leaning against the window that led into space.  
“Well it certainly doesn't look like you're fine. You know, you can always talk to me, Lance…”  
Lance paused for a moment, before sighing. “Just...scared I guess...scared my family forgot about me.” his voice cracked. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of Keith, damnit.  
Keith looked at Lance with wide eyes, and without thinking, he hugged the taller boy. Keith was so warm, Lance couldn't help but melt into the embrace. Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair, earning a small, sad whimper in return. “Well...I doubt they'd forget someone as vibrant and loving as you…”  
“Y-You really think so?” Lance sniffed.  
“Of course I do,” Keith mumbled fondly, looking at Lance. “You're a really great guy, Lance…”  
Lance couldn't help it, Keith was always so warm when they were on their own. Sure, they had their little arguments, and their little moments of bickering. But when they were showing that they cared? They were inseparable. Lance nuzzled his face into Keith's neck, taking in the familiar blend of coffee beans and desert sand. Lance liked that smell.  
Keith continued to hold Lance close, he had to be there for him. He _wanted_ to be there for him. “Hey, I'm always here for you...you know this.”  
Lance teared up, leaning into Keith. He relished how warm Keith was, how comforting those embraces are. He smiled a bit weaker than he would've liked. “Y-Yeah...I know…”

***

Keith didn't remember exactly when he and Lance dozed off, but he woke up to the sound of shuffling and whimpering. Woke up to a swift kick in the shin. When he looked over at the source of the sounds, he saw Lance. Eyes shut tight and teeth clenched. Keith's instincts kicked in, and he pulled Lance in, rubbing comforting circles into his shoulders. “Hey, hey…Lance, Lance everything is okay…I'm here…”  
Lance's eyes relaxed, and his jaw unclenched, then his eyes fluttered open. “K….K-Keith…?” He curled into the warmth surrounding him, the familiar embrace calmed his shaking. He cried. “K-Keith…”  
Keith continued to rub gentle and consistent circles into Lance's shoulders. “Shh...hey, it's okay...everything's okay...I'm here…”  
Lance cried. He cried into Keith's shoulder. Cried into the darkness. Cried into the silence. He cried. “K-Keith, I-I…” Lance shifted a bit, so that he was making as much contact with Keith as he could. “Th-That was…”  
Keith brushed a few stray hairs away from Lance's face. He let his hand rest on Lance's cheek. “It was just a bad dream…”

***

Keith woke up first. Woke up to the warmth of Lance's breath fanning against the base of his neck. Lance was calm, Keith shifted so he could watch Lance's face. He looked at how Lance's face lay slack. How, even in sleep, he looked so beautiful. Keith reached up and gently cupped Lance's cheek in his hand. He could get used to this.  
Keith watched Lance for a while more, at least until Lance began to stir awake. He pretended he wasn't watching Lance sleep. (He didn't do a very good job though.)  
When Lance woke up, the first thing he did was grab Keith's arm and nuzzle into his shoulder. Coffee beans and desert wind. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and tired. “G’morning…”  
Keith turned a bit to face Lance, smiling at the blue eyes that greeted him. He spoke softly, reaching up to brush a stray hair from Lance's face. “Morning, Lance. How'd you sleep?”  
Lance smiled up at Keith, tired, but happy. “I slept fine once I got back t’sleep...thank you for comforting me last night…”  
Keith rested his hand on Lance's cheek. “Anytime, Lance.” He smiled, genuine and kind. “I'm always here.”  
Lance's heart fluttered a bit. He felt his face get warm, he was sure he was blushing. “Hey, wanna go do face masks…?”  
Keith smiled in response. “Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well god damn, I have no idea what to do for the next chapter. bbbBBBACK to the drawing board.  
> ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	4. A Sneeze a day Keeps the Training Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a split seconds notice, Keith comes down with a sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa it's the final chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The alarm clocks blare. It’s loud, and harsh, and painful. Keith’s head aches. He stumbles out of his room, straight to get into his uniform. Lance follows close behind, but Keith seems to visibly slow down. Lance’s brow furrows, “Keith? Keith what’s the matter?” he asks, slowing down at Keith’s side. 

Keith huffs out a shaky breath. “I-I….I don’t know…” He looks up at Lance, “I-I’m...really c-cold, a-and shaky…a-and kinda woozy…” Keith shivers, stumbling a bit. Lance helps him keep his balance, frowning deeply. Keith leans into Lance, humming weakly. 

Lance presses the back of his hand against Keith’s cheek, then gasps softly. “Oh, Keith...you have a fever, y-you can’t go out there like this! You could strain yourself and get even worse…” 

“B-But...what about the t-team?” Keith mutters, pressing his face into Lance’s shoulder. It’s warm there, comforting. “God--the alarms hurt my--” He’s cut off by Allura’s voice blasting through the coms.

“KEITH!! LANCE!!! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!? THIS IS A MANDATORY TRAINING SESSION!!!” 

Keith’s head throbs. He whines a bit, looking up at Lance. Lance looks back, pushing Keith’s bangs back. “L-Lance, I-I gotta--”

“No, no you can’t Keith. Stay here, I’ll tell Allura what’s going on, okay?” He lets go of Keith, stepping away and rushing to the control deck. 

Allura turns to glare at him, “What the quiznak is taking you so long?! Why isn’t Keith here, he’s always here!” she yells, throwing her arms up dramatically. She notices Lance visibly shrink, “Sorry, sorry, I forget that is your trigger, yelling...where is Keith, though? What is up with him?” 

Lance fidgets, fumbling with his hands. “Uhm...Keith’s got a really bad fever. He’s burning up really bad. Like.  _ Really _ bad. He’s really shaky, and he said he’s woozy….” 

Allura frowns a bit, softening her glare, “He’s ill? Oh...I feel bad for yelling now...I know nothing of earthling illnesses...hm…” She crosses her arms, thinking. “...Could you take care of him? You two certainly need the work…”

“Hey! We don’t need the work!...but yes, I could care for him, I have lots of nieces and nephews back on Earth. I used to do it a LOT.” He smiles a bit. “Just let me know if you need anything!” He calls as he runs off. He finds Keith sitting against the wall curled up in a tiny ball. 

Keith looks up at him, shivering a bit. “D-Did she s-say anything? I-Is she mad…?” he asks, teeth chattering. Lance picks Keith up, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. It was the first time Lance had kissed Keith anywhere. The temple kiss made Keith flustered, but he leaned into Lance’s hold all the same.

“She was pretty mad at first, but then I told her how sick you were. She asked me to take care of you.” he says as he walks into his room, sitting down on the bed. “So that’s where we are now!”

Keith leans closer to Lance, humming quietly. “Th-Thank you for agreeing to take care of me…” his voice is muffled from pressing into Lance’s warm neck. “Y-You’re so warm…’s nice…” He presses his hands, in loose fists, gently against Lance’s chest.

Lance rakes his fingers through Keith’s hair, holding the purple eyed boy close.  “No problem, Keith...you’re my boyfriend, I’ll always agree to take care of you. It’s because I love you, no matter how sick you are.”

“I won't g-get you sick, will I?” he asks, taking one of Lance’s hands into his own. Lance gently squeezes his hand, kissing his burning temple. It’s very comforting to Keith.

“No, you won’t get me sick. I’ve dealt with sick children since my oldest brother had his kids, and my oldest sister had hers. You’re no different. Even if you did though, then we could be sick together!”

Keith giggles, lifting his face up to look at Lance, “Yeah, I suppose…”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So I'm having a lot of fun writing this. So far Chapter Two is coming along well, let me know what you think.


End file.
